


Stargazing

by space_kitten_606 (labertasche58)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm rusty af, also english is not my first language, also this is like uper short, and summaries, so I apologize for any mistakes, so please bear with me, this is the first time in years i've really written anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labertasche58/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Saeyoung dwells on a memory that doesn't seem to be real.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. I tried to fix all I could find but there's still a chance I overlooked one or the other.

For several hours he had been sitting on the dry grass next to his bunker. The stars above him were shining down on him, reminding him what once was. Or...had it just been a pleasant dream? 

MC, lying in his arms, the sweetest look in her shining eyes. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I couldn't live without you, even if I tried. If you were gone, if someone took you away-”, he whispered, not thinking she was actually listening.

His lover didn't let him finish. “Don't say that. I won't ever leave. I promised, remember?”

Yeah. She promised. At least it felt like she did. But. She wasn't here. Not by his side. She had given her heart to the actor. Saeyoung had always supported Zen. He wanted him to be successful and happy. He wanted that for all of his friends. After all they were the closest thing to a family he could allow himself to have. Nevertheless, it hurt. It hurt so bad seeing him with the woman he so loved. Watching them living their lives out together, planing their future. Seeing her directing that pride filled look at his friend.  
What bothered him the most though was that, whenever he jokingly mentioned him and MC were destined for each other she would have that sad look in her eyes. Sometimes it seemed like there was something she wanted to say but she never did. Eventually MC just smiled. But it never reached her eyes. Maybe it was just him. No one else seemed to notice. After all, wasn't that just what he wanted to see? Discarding the thought he got up from his position. There was no point in wasting his time on some fading memory he made up to silence his aching heart. Shaking his head he went back inside not knowing that not too far away from him MC sat under the same stars mourning what used to be their reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave some feedback in the comments. Tell me what you liked (or disliked) so I can improve my writing in the future ^_^


End file.
